There are as many as three types of devices currently under consideration by the various standards groups such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers, ECMA International and the WirelessHD special interest group (IEEE 802.15.3c, ecma tg20, WIHD) for use in the 60 GHz band targeting bulk data transfer, high definition multimedia streaming and wireless personal area networking. Standardized terminology and specifications for such devices have not yet been completed, but generally the three devices can be generally thought of as very simple short range devices, more complex intermediate range devices and even more advanced longer range devices.
From a historical perspective, the standards bodies began standardization efforts with only two categories of devices in mind—very simple short range devices and more complex longer range devices. As the standards setting process evolved, the simpler device became more complex and need for a broader array of devices was proposed and appears at this writing to be progressing toward being adopted. At this writing, it appears that three such device categories are headed for standardization; however, it is possible that more or fewer than three may ultimately exit the standards making bodies.
Regardless of the outcome and ultimate number and exact specifications of devices that evolve from the standards bodies, for purposes of this document, simpler devices will be referred to as SD type devices or the like, and more complex devices will be referred to as AD type devices or the like. But, in each case, the designator SD or AD should be taken as a relative term. That is, an SD device is a device that is simpler than an AD device. By way of example, and not limitation, in some embodiments, the first type (a.k.a. advanced device—AD) and the second type (a.k.a. simple device—SD) may have different modulation schemes, bit-rates, superset or subset of the media access control (MAC), return channels, etc. The SD type device may require manual “pointing” of the device in the general direction of its target; whereas, the AD may automatically find its target device and maintain connectivity although the direct line of sight (LOS) path is blocked utilizing various advanced signal processing to produce beam steering and/or beam forming. Generally an AD device will have greater effective range and throughput than an SD, as will be discussed in greater detail later.
Moreover, in the scenario where three device standards ultimately emerge, the term AD may encompass devices with hybrid capabilities of the two most complex devices, while in contrast to the SD. Alternatively, an SD device may encompass the capabilities of a hybrid of the two lower complexity devices. In all cases, however, the terms are to be considered relative in the context of this document.